


Slowdance

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking it niiiice and slow *eg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowdance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Etakyma for another darned good beta ^_^. To Nicci for cheering on and laughing a certain body part off because I had trouble keeping the clothes on the boys for long enough to complete this.

"We have all weekend, right?" Fraser asked, voice low and husky. He leaned back a little more on Ray's couch and Ray followed, making himself at home plastered against the warm, solid body.

Ray curled his lips up into a crooked smile as he nuzzled the sensitive spot right under Fraser's ear. The skin was warm and the scent welcome and familiar. So was the taste. This was heaven. Dief asleep and unconcerned, the stereo playing so low it was barely audible, but enough to give the perfect ambience.

Fraser made a noise that Ray wasn't sure he'd ever heard before. Then his head tilted to the side, offering more room for Ray to explore. "I don't mind our frantic groping sessions and romps in the hay," Ray muttered before fastening his mouth on a particularly tasty piece of skin on Fraser's throat.

Fraser whimpered and squirmed in his seat on the couch.

"I mean," Ray continued as he slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons of Fraser's shirt, "it's all good, **very** good," he purred. "It's just not ...enough, you know?"

"I..." Fraser's breath caught as Ray kissed the bared skin lightly, letting the tip of his tongue barely touch. "I have enjoyed it very much," Fraser ground out.

"So have I, so have I," Ray mumbled as he bit lightly into the skin covering Fraser's collarbone, licking it apologetically afterwards. This was all his, his perfect playground. "I just," he whispered, nuzzling the bared skin, feeling the body shudder under his.

Fraser tugged at Ray's arms and Ray willingly straightened back up to give him a soft kiss.

"You just what?" Fraser prompted in a gravelly voice as he slipped one hand up under Ray's t-shirt.

"I like it this way too," Ray admitted, shifting to put one leg across Fraser's thighs. "I," he said, licking teasingly at the corner of Fraser's mouth, "like it," another teasing lick, "slow and hot."

Fraser didn't answer in words, but the hard intake of air made Ray smile. Damn, he'd wanted to do this for ages now. He tugged Fraser's shirt out of his pants and slipped a hand up under it, reveling in the feel of hot skin and the slide of muscles under it. Even though they'd started having sex a few weeks ago, it had annoyed Ray that they hadn't had the time to... do it right.

And in Ray Kowalski's book, making out on the couch was definitely 'right'. Ten steps to seduce a Mountie... taking the steps backwards -- first sex, **then** the seduction.

"We have all the time in the world," Ray whispered against the slightly open lips before he rubbed his own against them. Firm and warm and more than welcoming. For once not a hastily stolen kiss or a wild needy one during sex.

Ray sighed as he fitted his mouth to Fraser's and stayed like that for a moment. No tongue involved, no movements apart from their hands dancing over each other's bodies, oddly tentatively.

Slowly, Ray teased the warm mouth open, slipping the tip of his tongue inside. Fraser's arms slid around him, both hands up under Ray's t-shirt and the hold was strengthened. Not too tight, but enough to tell Ray that he wasn't the only one who was enjoying it.

It was so odd doing this with someone who was as strong, if not stronger, than Ray was. It was a little strange as well, that the idea of being held down by Fraser turned him on beyond words. Still, right now there would be no holding down, no quick sex... just the slow burning build-up that Ray loved so much.

He slowly deepened the kiss and it seemed that Fraser was with him every step of the way. Not behind, not ahead. A dance of tongues that started as a shy hello, to slowly become more intimate, and far more life affirming. Mmmm, how he loved slow dancing, whether on the dance floor or in a more... intimate situation like this. He wasn't sure he'd ever had a partner like Fraser who could keep up with him in every way.

Ray hadn't had this much fun with clothes on in a very long time. It almost scared him that Fraser was as much in tune with him privately, physically, as he was during the days they worked together.

Drawing air in through his nose, reluctant to break their kiss, Ray enjoyed the familiar scent. A scent he'd found in his own pillows and sheets a few times lately. Maybe he could convince Fraser to stay the nights, because God knew Ray wanted to wake up with the man on a daily basis.

A large hand slid up Ray's back to caress his neck and shoulder, fingers dipping teasingly under the neck of the t-shirt. Ray smiled and raised one hand to bury it in Fraser's thick hair. Fraser's other hand let go of him and traveled up his arm to grasp Ray's bicep, pulling him gently up to straddle Fraser. Ray let him more than willingly and their lips parted long enough for Ray to get a good look.

The display of quiet strength barely held at bay sent a shiver down Ray's spine. He loved this, loved the way he could muss up Fraser, who looked for all in the world like a debauched angel. The blue eyes shone with a light of their own and his lips were red from their kissing, slightly parted as if Fraser needed all the additional air he could pull in. The shirt was still mostly buttoned, but it was rumpled, pulled askew with a tantalizing showing of flesh at Fraser's collarbone.

Ray closed his eyes and enjoyed the pressure against his groin as he settled against the bulge in Fraser's pants. Closing in, Ray sealed his mouth to Fraser's and their tongues lazily slipped and slid against each other and Ray wondered if he'd ever be able to give up this kind of kissing.

Finally he **did** pull back and looked down at Fraser's flushed face. Ray sighed and cupped Fraser's face in one hand. "You're so fucking beautiful," he admitted.

Fraser's eyes slid shut for a moment, then opened again. There was little blue left and Ray shivered at the hunger in them. Damn, Fraser was completely gone, Ray realized. No correcting Ray's language this time.

"You want to move this to the bedroom?" Ray asked, reluctantly. He was enjoying the slow throbbing through his body, his body following that beat with an age old choreography. Like a slow rhythmic dance that made Ray move his hips ever so lightly, rubbing their groins together. Fraser hardly moved, but Ray could feel the barely held back energy and he knew that if Fraser could he would be pushing back, doing his part of the dance.

Ray was reluctant to stop this, to take it to the actual sex that he knew would happen when they got to the bedroom. Still, he wasn't exactly alone in this, shouldn't be thinking about his own pleasure only.

"No," Fraser grinned, turning his head and pressing a kiss against the palm of Ray's hand.

"No?" Ray smiled, leaning forward, gently nuzzling his way to that addictive mouth.

"No, I like this, we have plenty of time," Fraser admitted, his breath hot against Ray's mouth. "I am... enjoying... just this." Each word was punctuated with a nipping kiss at Ray's mouth and Ray was intrigued that Fraser managed to blush a little. Maybe Ray wasn't the only one who loved a slow dance?

Ray grinned widely before snuggling closer to Fraser, satisfying his need to caress, taste and smell as he slipped his arms around Fraser's neck. A small part of him wanted to rip his own t-shirt off, rip Fraser's off as well to get the skin-on-skin feel, but Ray ignored the urge. Fraser's hands were warm where they were, pushed up under his t-shirt, caressing his back.

They could do the wild monkey afterwards, right now Ray had everything he wanted.

 **The End**


End file.
